Mr. Porter
Mr. Porter is the main antagonist of the 2006 film Unaccompanied Minors. ''He is a mean manager of passenger relations and hates passengers and holidays. He was portrayed by Lewis Black, who later played Mr. E in ''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated. History Mr. Porter is first seen talking to his security guards about his holiday trip to Hawaii. However, he learns all of the flights have been cancelled due to a heavy snow storm, and he angrily turns to them saying "And a Merry Christmas to me!". Later, he is in the Unaccompanied Minors room with the five kids who escaped and caused mischief in the airport. He criticizes every one of them and tells them they have no chance of escaping. However, the kids escape, and Mr. Porter is furious and scolds his security guards about him not wanting to get fired. He searches the luggage transporting room where four of them are hiding (the fifth one went to get a Christmas tree for Spencer's sister). Unknowingly, he threw a suitcase (carrying Charlie inside) onto a conveyor belt in a conniption after accidentally running into it. The suitcase ends up in the unclaimed baggage warehouse, and Mr. Porter discovers this through his security cameras that the kids were playing there. He tries to pursue them, which leads to a chase in a canoe towards the airport lodge. Porter nearly trails the kids, but he goes on a bump and hits the nearby parked cars. He chases Charlie and Donna throughout the lodge, who pose as room service and get him a black eye from one of the guests. After the kids give Spencer's sister her present, Mr. Porter takes them to the airport holding cells, but not before Zach tells him he quits knowing he is taking his job and punishment too far. He locks them up and bumps off their flights so they won't be going home for Christmas. He also tells them if they manage to escape his imprisonment again, he will admit defeat. They do and Mr. Porter learns they escaped by bugging his security cameras with their Walkie talkies while escaping in the vents. Spencer has a heart to heart conversation with Mr. Porter and gives him a gift as an apology for all the trouble he and the kids caused. It was a hula girl inside a snow globe, which put a smile on his face. The next morning, he decides to give back by dressing up as Santa Claus and giving to the kids who were staying at the airport, and even to some grown ups. He thanked his elves (the Unaccompanied Minors) for the hard work and told everyone they would be going home for Christmas. Personality Mr. Porter is always unhappy around the holidays, because he hardly gets to spend Christmas with his family. Thus, he resents the holidays, and he is not too fond of passengers, either. He can also be devious and manipulative at times, and he shows it while searching for Spencer, Donna, Grace, and Charlie. Category:Redeemed Category:Businessmen Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Obsessed Category:Control Freaks Category:Elderly Category:Greedy Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Master of Hero